


World's greatest Dad

by trr_rr



Series: Daddy Hannibal [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Cooking, Crying, Daddy Hannibal, Daddy Kink, Infantilism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aww... do you remember that one time when Little Will tried to make breakfast for his Daddy, screwed up and then to get something at McDonalds? And Hannibal forced himself to eat it because, well, his little boy just wanted to please him."</p><p> - Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	World's greatest Dad

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't think Hannibal is the best Daddy after this, you are sadly mistaken.

  
"Will? Why are you crying?" Hannibal asked.

"I- I tried, Daddy. I really, really tried." Will sniffled and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his sweater.

"Did you have a problem with breakfast?"

Will nodded, blinking through fresh tears as he fiddled with his cuffs.

"Tell me exactly what happened, little lamb."

Will took a very deep breath to gather himself.

"I burned the toast. I burned the sausages and I burned the special bacon you-you gave me." Tears welled in his eyes.

"Come here, Will." Hannibal wrapped him in his arms, swaying a little as he stroked his hair. "It's alright. You wanted to be a big boy and cook breakfast for Daddy, didn't you? "

Will clung to Hannibal's robe and nodded.

"Well, part of being a big boy is knowing that you might not always succeed in your endeavours but I'm so proud of you, Will. I'm proud that you tried so hard to do something very thoughtful for Daddy."

Will hid his face in Hannibal's robe.

"Do you want Daddy to make pancakes for breakfast instead, little one?"

Will shook his head.

"I called the man in the phone book and he said he's bringing food for us soon."

"You called for delivery? Will, you _know_ it is against Daddy's rules to use the telephone _by yourself_."

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I just wanted it to- to make you happy."

Hannibal sighed.

"Alright, Will. But I will answer the door when the food arrives. You are not to use the telephone without me again, _young man_. Do you understand?"

"Sorry, Daddy."

\--

"Do you like your burger, Daddy?"

Hannibal eyed his "burger" with animosity.

"Yes."

Will had not told his Daddy what food he had ordered, insisting that it remain a surprise. They had set the table together and now their meals sat on very expensive, gold leaf rimmed plates.

"I love Mcdon'ls. I love french fries!" He half sang with utmost joy, his kitchen mishaps forgotten at the sight of his Happy Meal. "I got a _blue racing car_!" He stroked the little plastic toy that had come packaged in the box with his food.

"I see."

"Eat your fries, Daddy... Why arn't you eating them?" Will gasped when he realized his error. "Oh!"

Hannibal watched as he delved into the greasy brown bag and fished out a plastic pot of ketchup.

"You can't eat them without ketchup, Daddy. I'm sorry, I forgot." Will dunked one of his chicken nuggets into his own red sauce and munched it happily. "I love Mcdon'ls."

Hannibal picked up one fry between his finger and thumb. He held it up and it sagged sadly, covered in salt, over loaded with grease.

He opened his mouth and Will watched on with a giddy smile as he put it in his mouth and chewed.

“Do you like it, Daddy?” Will asked, stuffing five fat fries in his mouth at once and swinging his legs back and forth beneath the table.

“Yes, Will.”

“Try your burger, Daddy. It’s beef and I know you like beef because you cook it sometimes, right?”

“Yes, Will. I do cook beef.”

“The burger has cheese in it because I know you like cheese. And it has a pickle.”

“I see.”

Hannibal lifted the burger with both hands to his mouth. It smelled disgusting. It was soggy and lukewarm. It reminded Hannibal of the various rags he had seen being used to mop up accidents at the hospital where he had interned as a medical student.

He very carefully took a small bite.

He chewed.

“It’s good, huh?” Will beamed

“Yes.”

“I’m glad you like it, Daddy. It’s made up for me burning breakfast now, hasn’t it?”

Hannibal thinks he would savour that bacon, even if it was burned, right now.

“Why don’t you try your milkshake, next? It’s strawberry flavour. Oh, and don’t forget your apple pie, Daddy.” Will slurped his child sized coke and grinned, covered in salt and ketchup. “This is the best breakfast I ever had at your house. I love you, Daddy.”

“…I love you to, Will.”

 


End file.
